kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Mekanika kuantike
thumb|275px|Fig. 1: [[Funksioni valor i nje elektroni ne nje atom hidrogjeni ka nivele te caktuara energjie (rriten duke vajtur me poshte: n'' = 1, 2, 3, ...) dhemomenti kendor (duke u rritur pergjate: ''s, p'', ''d,...). Zonat me te ndritshme i korespondojne nje densiteti probabilistik me te larte per nje matje pozicioni. Funksione valore si keto kane ekuivalentet e tyre si figurat e Chladnit te gjendjeve akustike te vibrimit ne fiziken klasike te cilat gjithashtu jane gjendje oshiluese: ato posejdojne nje nivel te caktuar energjie si dhe kane nje frekuence te caktuar. Momenti kendor dhe energjia jane te kuantizuara, pra mund te marrin vetem vlera diskrete si ato qe tregohen (ashtu si ne ratin e frekuencave rezonante ne akustike).]] Mekanika Kuantike e cila ndonjere njihet si fizika kuantike është një teori fizike, që përshkruan sjelljen e lëndës në rrafshin atomik e nënatomik. Është një nga shtyllat kryesore të fizikës moderne dhe përbën themelin e shumë fushave të saj, si psh. fizikës atomike, bërthamore, fizikes se materies se kondensuar, si edhe degë të ngjashme ,si Kimia kuantike. Pasojat e mekanikës kuantike zakonisht nuk janë të vëzhgueshme në shkallën makroskopike, por në atë mikroskopike.Teoria kuantike, përveç teorisë së relativitetit të përgjithshëm eshte ne thelb te teorive klasike, si mekanika , elektromagnetizmi, dhe jep përshkrime të sakta për shumë dukuri të pashpjegueshme më parë, si ajo e rrezatimit të trupave të zinj dhe orbitës së qëndrueshme të elektronit. Themeluesit e mekanikës kuantike ishin Uerner Hajzenberg dhe Ervin Shrëdinger. Ndihmesa të rëndësishme në zhvillimin e saj dhanë edhe Maks Born, Paskual Xhordan, Volfgang Pauli, Nils Bor, Paul Dirak dhe Xhon von Njuman. Konceptet themelore të kuantikës mekanike u përpunuan gjatë viteve 1926 - 1935.Mekanika Kuantike me pohimet e saj dallohet krejtësisht prej fizikës klasike. Nje shikim i përgjithshëm Historia Fillesat e Mekanikes Kuantike u shtruan qe ne shekullin e nentembedhjete me zbulimet e Tomsonit, Radherfordit e te tjereve. Megjithate ditelindja e saj i detyrohet hipotezes se Max Plankut. Ne fillim te shekullit te njezete fizikantet po periqeshin te benin nje formulim teorik te radiacionit. Trajtimi klasik i radiacionit jepte pegjigje jo te kenaqshme. Relej dhe Xhins ariten ne perfundim se energjia ne brendesi te nje vrime qe ka rrezatim duhet te jete e pafundme. Problemi qendronte se keta fizikante mbeshteteshin ne hipotezen qe energjia e radiacionit vjen ne menyre te vazhdueshme. Zhjidhja erdhi nga Planku i cili hodhi hipotezen se shkembimi i energjise behet ne menyre diskrete. Kjo hipoteze hoqi pergjigjet e fafundme dhe arriti te jape nje shpjegim kualitativ te kenaqshem te fenomemnit te rrezatimit. Hapi tjeter u mor nga Ajnshtajni i cili perdori hipotezen e Plankut per te arritur ne nje lidhje mes energjise dhe mases. Ne te njejten kohe Ervin Shredinger dhe Uerner Hajzenberg krijuan dy formulime te ndryshme te asaj qe ne te ardhmen do te njihej si Mekanika Kuantike. Hajzenberg krijoi Mekaniken e Matricave , nje formalizem ku sistemi abstraktizohet nepermjet operatoreve ne nje hapesire vektoriale abstrakte. Shredingeri nga ana tjetr arriti te formuloi nje ekuacion i cili kotrollonte evolimin ne kohe te nje sistemi.Nje nga hapet e fundit u hodh nga Paul Dirac i cili harriti te vendose ne baza matematike te gjithe teorine. Ne vitet e ardhshme u arrit te tregohej se formulimet e Shredingerit dhe Hajzenbegut jane equivalente.Evolmi i teorise u be nga D.Bohm i cili dha nje interpretim probabilistik te teorise. Ne kete kohe u formuan disa shkolla qe mbeshtetnin interpretime te njeanshme te teorise. Me e famshmja eshte Interpretimi i Kopenhagenit i njohur si interpretimi ortodoks i teorise. Proponenti me i njohur i kesaj shkolle qe Nils Bori.Zhillime te mevonshme te teorise perfshin inequalitetin e Bellit, nje nga zbulimet me te thella ne anen teorike. Relativiteti dhe mekanika kuantike Përpjekje për një teori të unifikuar Inkonsistenca del ne pah kur perpiqemi te bashkojme ligjet kuantike me relativitetin e pergjithshem, nje pershkrim me elaborat i hapesirëkohes qe perfshin gravitacionin. Rregullimi i ketyre inkonsistencave ka qene nje nga qellimet kryesore te fizikes se shekullit te njezete- dhe te njezet e nje. Shume fizikante te dalluar, perfshire Stephen Hawking, kane punuar ne menyre qe te arrinin ne nje nga "Teorite e Medha Unifikuese" te cilat kombinojne jo vetem modelet e shumta te fizikes nen-atomike, por gjithashtu derivojne edhe kater forcat bashkevepruese themelore— forcen e forte, elektromagnetizmin, forcen e dobet, dhe gravitetin— nga nje force e vetme (ose nga nje fenomen i vetem). Mekanika kuantike dhe fizika klasike Parashikimet e mekanikes kuantike jane verifikuar eksperimentalisht me nje shkalle shume te larte saktesie. Pra, versioni i tanishem i principite te korrespondences midis mekanikes kuantike dhe asaj klasike pohon se te gjitha objektet i binden ligjeve te mekanikes kuantike, sipas ketij parimi mekanika klasike eshte thjesht nje version i mekanikes kuantike per sisteme te mbedha (ose nje mekanike kuantike statistike per nje numer te madh therrmijash). Ligjet e mekanikes klasike jane rrjedhoja te ligjeve kuantike ne limitin e sistemeve te mbedha ose numrave kuantike te mbedhenj. Ndryshimi thelbesor midis teorise klasike dhe teorive kuantike permendet ne eksperimentin e paradoksit te Ajnshtajn-Podolski-Rozen. Pra , ne thelb ndyshimi eshte tek pohimi se mekanika kuantike eshte koherente (mbledhja e amplitudave), kurse teorite klasike jane inkoherente (mbledhja e intensiteteve). Pra, madhesi te tilla si gjatesia e koherences dhe kohet e koherences hyne ne pune. Per trupat mikrskopike zgjerimi i sitemit eshte natyrisht shume me i vogel se gjatesia e koherences; per trupat makroskopike pritet qe te jete e kunderta. Kjo eshte konform vezhgmeve te meposhtme: Shume veti “makroskopike” te sistemeve “klasike” jane rrjedhoja direkte te pjeseve te tyre. Per shembull, qendrueshmeria e lendes (e cila perbehet nga atome dhe molekula te cilat duhet te pesonin kolaps nen forcat elektrike), ngurtesia e lendes, vetite mekanike, termike, kimike, optike dhe magnetike te lendes—jane te gjitha rezultate te bashkeveprimit te ngarkeses elektrike nen rregullat e mekanikes kuantike. Kjo sjellje ekzotike e lendes e postuluar nga mekanika kuantike dhe relativiteti behet me dukshme kur merremi me thermija te vogla qe levizin me shpejtesi shume te mbedha, kurse nga ana tjeter ligjet klasike te fizikes “Njutoniane” jane akoma te vlefshme per parashikim e sjelljes se sistemit te objekteve te (“mbedha”)— te cilat levizin me shpejtesi shume me te vogla se ajo e drites. Teoria Ka shume formulime matematike te mekanikes kuantike te cilat jane matematikisht ekeuivalente. Nje nga formulimet me te vjetra dhe me te perdormshme eshte teoria e transformimit e propozuar nga fizikanti teoricien nga Kambrixhi Pol Dirak, e cila unifikon dhe pergjitheson dy formulimet me te hershme te mekanikes kuantike, mekaniken e matricave (te formuluar nga Uerner Hajzenberg) Duhet thene se Hajzenbergut ju dha cmimi Nobel ne Fizike ne 1932 per krijimin e mekanikes kuantike, duke eklipsuar keshtu rolin e Max Born. Nje biografi e 2005 e Bornit detajon rolin e tij ne krijimin e formulimit te mekanikes se matricave ne mekaniken kuantike. Kjo u njoh nga nje publikim i Hajzenbergut, me 1940, e cila nderon Max Planck. Shikoni: Nancy Thorndike Greenspan, "The End of the Certain World: The Life and Science of Max Born" (Basic Books, 2005), faqet. 124 - 128, dhe 285 - 286. dhe mekaniken valore (te formuluar nga Ervin Shrodingeri). Ne kete formulim, gjendja e castit e sistemit te nje sistemi kuantik enkodon probabilitetin e vetive qe mund te maten, keto jane "madhesite e observueshme". Shembuj te madhesive te observueshme perfshijne energjine, pozicionin, momentin, dhe momentin kendor. Madhesite e observueshme mund te jene ose te vazhdueshme (psh., pozicioni i nje therrmije) ose diskrete (psh, energjia e nje lektroni te lidhur ne nje atom hidrogjeni). Pergjithesisht, mekanika kuantike nuk i jep vlera te percaktuara madhesive te observueshme. Perkundrazi, ajo ben parashikime per shperndarjen e probabilitetit; pra, probabiliteti qe ne mund te marrim seicilen nga rezultatet e mundshme te eksperimentit ne matjen e nje madhesi ete observueshme. Natyrisht, keto probabilitete do te varen ne gjendjen kuantike te sitemit ne castin e matjes. Megjithate , ekzistojne disa , gjendje te cialt jane te lidhura me vlera te percaktuara per nje madhesi te observueshme. Keto njihen si "ajgengjendje" te madhesive te observueshme ("eigen" mund te perkthehet perafersisht nga Gjermanishtja si veti inherente ose si nje karakteristike). Ne jeten e perditshme, eshte e natyrshme dhe intuitive te mendosh per gjithcka si nje ajgenvlere e nje madhesi te vezhgueshme. Cdo gje duket se ka nje pozicion te caktuar , nje impuls te caktuar, dhe ndodhne nje cast te caktuar. Megjithate, mekanika kuantike nuk jep vlera te fiksuara per pozicionin dhe momentin e nje thermije te caktuar n nje hapesite te caktuar ne ne nje kohe te fundme; ajo jep nje rang probabilitetesh se ku mund te ndodhet therrmija. Pra behet e nevojshme perdorimi i fjaleve te ndryshme per (a) gjendjen e dickaje qe ka nje relacion papercaktueshmerie dhe (b) nje gjendje qe ka nje vlere te percaktuar. Kjo e fundit quhet "ajgengjendje" e vetise se matur. Si shembull marrim therrmijen e lire. Ne mekaniken kuantike, ekziston nje dualitet vale-grimce keshtu qe vetite e therrmijes mund te pershkruhen si nje vale. Pra, gjendja kuantike e saj mund te paraqitet si nje vale, me nje forme arbitrare e zgjeruar mbi gjithe hapesiren, e cila quhet funksioni valor. Pozicioni dhe momenti i therrmijes jane madhesi te observueshme . Parimi i papercaktueshmerise ne mekaniken kuantike pohon se pozicioni dhe momenti i nje therrmije nuk mund te dihen ne menyre simultane me precizion te pafundem ne te njejten cast kohor. Megjithate, njeri mund te mati vetem pozicionin e nje therrmije te lire duke krijuar keshtu nje ajgengjendje te pozicionit me nje funksion valor qe eshte shume i madh ne nje pozicion te percaktuar x'', dhe zero kudo tjeter.Neqoftese njeri ben nje matjet te pozicionit mbi nje funksion valor te tille, rezultati ''x do te merret me nje probabilitet pothuaj 100%. Me fjale te tjera, pozicioni i therrmijes se lire do te jihet pothuajse ploteisht. Kjo quhet nje ajgengjendje e pozicionit (ne zhargonin matematik: nje ajgengjendje e pergjithshme (funksioni i ajgenshperndarjes)'' ). Neqoftese therrmija eshte nje ajgenvlere e pozicionit atehere momenti i saj nuk mund te dihet. Nje ajgengjendje e momnetit, nga ana tjeter, ka formen e nje vale planare. Mund te tregohet se gjatesia e vales eshte e babrabarte me h/p, ku h'' eshte konstantja e Plankut dhe ''p eshte momenti i ajgegjendjes. Neqoftese therrmija eshte ne nje ajgengjendje te momentit atehere pozicioni i saj nuk mund te peracktohet. Formulimi matematik Ne formulimin matematik rigoroz te mekanikes kuantike, te zhvilluar nga Pol Dirak dhe Xhon von Njuman, gjendjet e mundshme te nje sistemi ne mekaniken kuantike paraqiten nga vektore njesi (te quajtur "vektore gjendjeje") te cilet jane te vendosur ne nje hapesire Hilbertiane komplekse te ndashme (e quajtur gjithashtu "hapesira e gjendjeve" ose "hapesira asociative Hilbertiane" e sistemit) e cila eshte e percaktuar deri tek nje numer kompleks me norme(modul) 1 (faktori faze). Me fjale te tjera, gjendjet e mundshme jane pika ne nje projektivizim te hapesires Hilbertiane. Natyra ekzakte e hapesires Hilbertiane varet tek sistemi; per shembull, hapesira e gjendjeve per gjendjet e pozicionit dhe momentit eshte hapesira e funksioneve te integrueshem ne katror, kurse hapesira e gjendjes per spinin e nje protoni te vetem eshte thjesht produkti i dy planeve komplekse. Cdo madhesi e vezhgueshme paraqitet nga nje matrice Hermitiane (ne menyre me te sakte: nga nje operator linear i vete-adjunguar) qe vepron mbi cdo hapesire gjendjeje. Cdo ajgengjendje e nje madhesie te vezhgueshme i korrespondon nje ajgenvektori te nje operatori, dhe cdo ajgenvlere e asociuar me ajgenvektorin i korrespondon vleres se madhesise se observueshme ne ate ajgengjendje. Neqoftese spektri i operatorit eshte diskret, madhesite e vezhgueshme mund te marrin vetem ajgenvlera diskrete. Evolucioni kohor i nje gjendjeje kuantike pershkruhet nga ekuacioni i Shrodingerit, ne te cilin Hamiltoniani, operatori qe i korrespondon energjise totale te sistemit, prodhon evolimin kohor. Produkti i brendshem midis dy vektoreve te gjendjes eshte nje numer kompleks qe njihet si amplituda e probabilitetit. Gjate nje matjeje, probabiliteti i nje sistemi peson nje kolaps nga nje gjendje fillestare tek nje ajgengjendjeje e caktuar i cili jepet nga katrori i vleres absolute te amplitudes se probabilitetit midis gjendjes finale dhe asja fillestare. Rezultatet e mundshme te nje matjeje jane ajgenvlerat e operatorit - i cili shpjegon zgjedhjen e operatoreve Hermitiane, per te cilet te gjithat ajgenvlerat jane reale. Ne mund te gjejme distribucionin e probabilitetit te nje madhesie te observueshme nje nje gjendje te caktuar duke llogaritur dekompozimin spektral te operatorit korrespondues. Parimi i papercaktueshmerise i Hajzenbergut pohon se operatoret qe i korrespondojne disa madhesive te observueshme te caktuara nuk jane komutative. Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit vepron mbi te gjithe amplituden e robabilitetit, jo vetem mbi vleren e saj absolute. Ndersa vlera absolute e amplitudes se probabilitetit enkodon informacionin rreth probabilitetit, faza e saj enkodon informacionin rreth interferences midis gjendjeve kuantike. Kjo con ne sjelljen valore te gjendjeve kuantike. Shihet se zgjidhjet analitike te ekuacionit te Shrodingerit jane te mundshme vetem per nje numer te vogel modelesh Hamiltoniane, prej te cilave oshilatori harmonik kuantik, therrmija ne kuti, joni molekular i hidrogjenit dhe atomi i hidrogjenit jane me te rendesishmit. Edhe per atomin e heliumit, i cili permban vetem nje elektron me shume se atomi i hidrogjenit, eshte e pamundur te gjendet nje trajtim i plote analitik. Ekzistojne shume teknika per te prodhuar zgjidhje te peraferta. Per shembull, ne metoden qe njihet si teoria perturbative njeri mund te perdori rezultatet analitike per nje model te thjesht mekaniko kuantik per te prodhuar rezultate per per njemodel me te komplikuar te lidhur me nje model te thjeshte, per shembull, shtimi i nje potenciali te dobet. Nje metode tjeter eshte "ekuacioni semi-klasik i levizjes", i cili apliohet vetem tek sisteme per te cilat mekanika kuantike con ne devijime te vogla ne krahasim me sjelljen klasike. Keto devjime mund te llogariten duke u bazuar ne levizjen klasike. Kjo metode perdoret me shume ne fushen e kaosit kuantik. Nje formulim alternativ i mekanikes kuantike eshte formulimi integral i shtegjeve i dhene nga Fajmani, ne te cilin nje amplitude mekaniko-kuantike shihet si nje shume rreth te gjitha historive(ngjarjeve) te mundshme midis gjendjes fillestare dhe asaj finale; kjo eshte analogja mekaniko-kuantike e parimit te veprimit ne mekaniken klasike. Lidhja me teorite e tjera fizike Derivimi i kuantizimit Një thërrmijë në një funksion energjie potenciale 1-dimensional në formë kutie është shëmbulli më i thjeshtë ku konditat kufizuese çojnë në kuantizimin e niveleve energjitike. Kutia përcaktohet si një funksion diskret me një potencial energjitik zero në një interval të caktuar brënda saj dhe me një potencial infinit duke filluar që nga murret. Për rastin 1-dimensional në drejtimin e x , ekuacioni i Shrodingerit me pavarësi-kohore mund të shkruhet si Derivation of particle in a box, chemistry.tidalswan.com: : - \frac {\hbar ^2}{2m} \frac {d ^2 \psi}{dx^2} = e \psi. Zgjidhjet e përgjithshme janë: : \psi = A e^{ikx} + B e ^{-ikx} \;\;\;\;\;\; e = \frac{k^2 \hbar^2}{2m} : \psi = C \sin kx + D \cos kx \; (rishkrimi eksponencial) 'Prania e mureve të kutisë kufizon numrin e zgjidhjeve të pranueshme për funksionin valor. Në çdo mur ': : \psi = 0 \; \mathrm{at} \;\; x = 0,\; x = L Tani për x'' = 0 *sin 0 = 0, cos 0 = 1. Në mënyrë që të kënaqim \psi = 0 \; ''D = 0 (termi kosinus është hequr) Tani konsideroni: \psi = C \sin kx \; *tek X'' = ''L, \psi = C \sin kL \; *Nëqoftëse C'' = 0 atëhere \psi =0 \; për të gjitha ''x kështu që kjo do të konfliktonte me interpretimin e Born nga kjo del që sin kL duhet të plotësojë kushtin :: kL = n \pi \;\;\;\; n = 1,2,3,4,5 \; në këtë situatë, n duhet të jëtë një numër i plotë që tregon kuantizimin e niveleve energjitike. Zbatimet Rrjedhojat Filozofike Shikoni gjithashtu * Elektronika kuantike * Fizika kuantike * Kimia kuantike * Kuanti * Kompjuteri kuantik * Mendja kuantike * Polarizimi fotonik * Termodinamika kuantike * Optika kuantike Lidhje të jashtme ;Te pergjithsme *The Modern Revolution in Physics - nje tekst online * J. O'Connor and E. F. Robertson: A history of quantum mechanics *Introduction to Quantum Theory at Quantiki *Quantum Physics Made Relatively Simple: tre leksione vidioje nga Hans Bethe *H is for h-bar ;Materiale kursesh *MIT OpenCourseWare: Chemistry. shikoni 5.61, 5.73, dhe 5.74 *MIT OpenCourseWare: Physics. shikoni 8.04, 8.05, dhe 8.06 *5½ Examples in Quantum Mechanics *Imperial College Quantum Mechanics Course to Download *Spark Notes - Quantum Physics *Lecture notes in Quantum Mechanics (comprehensive, with advanced topics) *Quantum Physics Online : interactive introduction to quantum mechanics (RS applets) ;Pyetje *Many-worlds or relative-state interpretation *Measurement in Quantum mechanics *A short FAQ on quantum resonances ;Media *Everything you wanted to know about the quantum world — arkiva nga artikujt e revistes New Scientist. *Quantum Physics Research from Science Daily * ;Filozofi *[http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/qm/ Quantum Mechanics (Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy)] *David Mermin on the future directions of physics Shenime Referenca *P. A. M. Dirac, The Principles of Quantum Mechanics (1930) -- the beginning chapters provide a very clear and comprehensible introduction *David J. Griffiths, Introduction to Quantum Mechanics, Prentice Hall, 1995. ISBN 0-13-124405-1 -- A standard undergraduate level text written in an accessible style. *Richard P. Feynman, Robert B. Leighton and Matthew Sands (1965). The Feynman Lectures on Physics, Addison-Wesley. *Hugh Everett, Relative State Formulation of Quantum Mechanics, Reviews of Modern Physics vol 29, (1957) pp 454-462. *Bryce DeWitt, R. Neill Graham, eds, The Many-Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics, Princeton Series in Physics, Princeton University Press (1973), ISBN 0-691-08131-X *Albert Messiah, Quantum Mechanics, English translation by G. M. Temmer of Mécanique Quantique, 1966, John Wiley and Sons, vol. I, chapter IV, section III. *Richard P. Feynman, QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter -- a popular science book about quantum mechanics and quantum field theory that contains many enlightening insights that are interesting for the expert as well *Marvin Chester, Primer of Quantum Mechanics, 1987, John Wiley, N.Y. ISBN 0-486-42878-8 *Hagen Kleinert, Path Integrals in Quantum Mechanics, Statistics, Polymer Physics, and Financial Markets, 3th edition, World Scientific (Singapore, 2004) (drafts of a forthcoming fourth edition available online here) *George Mackey (2004). The mathematical foundations of quantum mechanics. Dover Publications. ISBN 0-486-43517-2. * * * *J. von Neumann, Mathematical Foundations of Quantum Mechanics, Princeton University Press, 1955. *H. Weyl, The Theory of Groups and Quantum Mechanics, Dover Publications 1950. *Max Jammer, "The Conceptual Development of Quantum Mechanics" (McGraw Hill Book Co., 1966) *Gunther Ludwig, "Wave Mechanics" (Pergamon Press, 1968) ISBN 0-08-203204-1 *Albert Messiah, Quantum Mechanics (Vol. I), English translation from French by G. M. Temmer, fourth printing 1966, North Holland, John Wiley & Sons. *Eric R. Scerri, The Periodic Table: Its Story and Its Significance, Oxford University Press, 2006. Considers the extent to which chemistry and especially the periodic system has been reduced to quantum mechanics. ISBN 0-19-530573-6 *Gary Zukav, The Dancing Wu Li Masters: An Overview of the New Physics (1979) ISBN 0-553-26382-X Kategoria:Fizikë Kategoria:Mekanikë kuantike als:Quantenmechanik an:Mecanica cuantica ar:ميكانيكا الكم bat-smg:Kvantėnė mekanėka be:Квантавая механіка bg:Квантова механика bn:কোয়ান্টাম বলবিজ্ঞান bs:Kvantna mehanika ca:Mecànica quàntica cs:Kvantová mechanika cv:Квантăллă механика cy:Mecaneg cwantwm da:Kvantemekanik de:Quantenmechanik el:Κβαντική μηχανική en:Quantum mechanics eo:Kvantuma mekaniko es:Mecánica cuántica et:Kvantmehaanika eu:Mekanika kuantiko fa:مکانیک کوانتومی fi:Kvanttimekaniikka fr:Mécanique quantique gl:Mecánica cuántica he:מכניקת הקוונטים hr:Kvantna mehanika hu:Kvantummechanika ia:Mechanica quantic id:Mekanika kuantum is:Skammtafræði it:Meccanica quantistica ja:量子力学 ka:კვანტური მექანიკა kn:ಕ್ವಾಂಟಮ್ ಭೌತಶಾಸ್ತ್ರ ko:양자역학 la:Mechanica quantica li:Kwantummechanica lmo:Mecàniga di quanta lt:Kvantinė mechanika lv:Kvantu mehānika mk:Квантна механика ml:ക്വാണ്ടം ബലതന്ത്രം mr:पुंज यामिक ms:Mekanik kuantum mt:Mekkanika kwantistika nl:Kwantummechanica nn:Kvantemekanikk no:Kvantemekanikk pl:Mechanika kwantowa pt:Mecânica quântica ro:Mecanică cuantică ru:Квантовая механика scn:Miccànica quantìstica sh:Kvantna mehanika simple:Quantum mechanics sk:Kvantová mechanika sl:Kvantna mehanika sr:Квантна механика su:Mékanika kuantum sv:Kvantmekanik ta:குவாண்டம் பொறிமுறை th:กลศาสตร์ควอนตัม tl:Mekaniks na kuwantum tr:Kuantum mekaniği tt:Квант механикасы uk:Квантова механіка ur:مقداریہ آلاتیات vi:Cơ học lượng tử wuu:量子力学 zh:量子力学 zh-min-nan:Liōng-chú la̍t-ha̍k